Kloe Anderson
by Callie15983
Summary: Kloe finds her brother, who is a marine, murdered in his bedroom. Gibbs and his team try to find the murderer. Kloe past is revealed and the team try's to help. WARNING: CHILD ABUSE  MOSTLY EMOTIONAL  IN LATER CHAPTERS. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

It was October 23 when Kloe Anderson found her brother dead on the floor of his room. She called NCIS. Gibbs and his team showed up shortly after she called.

Gibbs walked up to the Blonde hair and blue eyed kid. He did miss that she flinched when he walked up by her. "Hi, Kloe, how old are you?"

She held up nine fingers.

"Where are your parents?" He wanted to know why she was at her brothers' house and not her parents' house and he also wanted her to talk.

"I live with my brother when he is home. He keeps me safe." She said starting to cry.

"Keep you safe from what?"

She looked up for just a quick second. "My parents…" She stopped scared to go any further.

"What about your parents?" Gibbs asked. Kloe just shook her head; she was used to keeping things secret.

"Boss, we finished with the bedroom." Tony said coming into the living room.

"Take Kloe to NCIS and drop her off with the evidence then come back." Gibbs said wanting Kloe out of there so they could get more out of her. Tony didn't ask any questions as he reached out for the little girl's hand. She was hesitant when she took it.

…

Tony arrived at NCIS with the evidence and Kloe. "Abby I have a present for you," Tony said walking into Abby's lab, Kloe closely behind.

"Who's that?" Abby asked looking at the scared nine years old.

"That would be the victim's little sister, Kloe." Tony said putting down the evidence they found in the bedroom. "We need her fingerprints and any other evidence you can get off her." Tony said leaving Kloe in Abby's lab.

"Come on, we will get your fingerprints so I can rule them out." Abby said.

"I did not kill my brother," Kloe said quietly, but she went over to Abby to have her fingerprints done.

Once Abby got Kloe fingerprints, DNA, and some new clothes she processed most of the evidence before Gibbs came in. "What cha got Abs?"

"Kloe's fingerprints are over everything, but that is probably because she lives there, and the blood on her clothes is Max Anderson, her brother, but that is pretty obvious. There is a set of prints that don't belong to the brother or Kloe. There is no match for them." Abby said.

Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow, "Is Kloe on your computer?"

"Yeah, she is playing Mahjong on there, and she is really good." Abby said leading Gibbs over to Kloe.

"Did she talk to you at all?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it is anything useful. She told me her favorite color is green and her favorite number is 7. She is scared though, Gibbs." Abby said with worry.

"I know, I am intent on figuring out what has her so scared." Gibbs said walking into Abby's office. "Hi, Kloe. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, you showed up at my house to find out who killed my brother." Kloe said she was still talking quietly, but she was getting a little bit louder.

"Where are your parents, Kloe?" Gibbs said handing Kloe a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down the address. Gibbs walked out so he could talk to Abby. "Keep an eye on her. Try to get more out of her. We are going to go have a visit with her parents."

"Ok, Gibbs, I won't let you down!" Abby said as she got back to work and Gibbs left.

…

Gibbs and Tony pulled up beside the Anderson's house and got out of the car.

Gibbs knocked on the door and a guy opened it. "Hello, Mr. Anderson?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I am sorry to say but your son was murdered and your daughter is at NCIS. If you and your wife come with us we would happily let you have a few minutes with her." Gibbs said. He had a bad gut feeling.

"Fine, let me get my wife. Bethany, some cops are here telling us if we want to see Kloe again we should come with them." His wife appeared next to them and they left.

…

"Kloe, why don't you live with your parents?" Abby asked for what seemed like the millionth time. She could tell Kloe wanted to tell the truth but was scared to.

"No reason. I am really close to my brother. That's all." She said sadly looking down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Abs?" Tony asked walking into the lab. Abby came out of her office.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Kloe's parents are here and they want to talk to her." Tony said.

"Ok I will bring her up. I want to watch how she interacts with them. Something seems off." Abby said going in to her office and getting Kloe. "Kloe your parents are here. They want to talk to you."

"Ok." Kloe said grabbing Abby's hand. All three of them went up to interrogation one. Abby and Tony joined Gibbs into the viewing room while Kloe went to talk to her parents.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Kloe said. She was scared to see her parents and Gibbs could tell by her body language. He could tell something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

_"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." Kloe said. She was scared to see her parents and Gibbs could tell by her body language. He could tell something was wrong_

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOUR BTOHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Mr. Anderson yelled at his daughter. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!"

"Yes sir, I know. I know it was my fault. I should have protected him better." Kloe said trying not to cry.

"YES YOU SHOULD HAVE! LOOK AT US WHEN WE ARE SPEAKING TO YOU!" Mrs. Anderson yelled forcefully grabbing her daughters head so she had to look at her parents. Then is deadly growl Mrs. Anderson said, "You were a big mistake!"

Gibbs had had enough and walked out of the viewing room into the interrogation room. "That is enough! Kloe come with me we." Gibbs took Kloe's hand and took her into the hallway. "Wait here." He said going back into the viewing room. "Tony, get Tim. You watch the mother. Tim watches the father. Now! Abby take Kloe back down to your lab!"

"Yes, boss." Tony said leaving the room.

"Gibbs, what are you going to do to them?" Abby asked.

"Don't worry. I will be down in a few minutes, Abs." Gibbs said leading Abby into the hallway. "Abby is going to take you down to her lab, ok Kloe?" Gibbs asked Kloe.

"Yes, sir." Kloe said talking Abby's hand again.

"You don't have to call me sir, Kloe. Call me Gibbs." He said gently to Kloe.

"Come on, Kloe. You can look at my microscope if you want to," Abby said leading Kloe to the elevators.

Just then Tim and Tony appeared. "Tim take the father to interrogation 2 and watch him. Tony watch the mother in interrogation 1. Do not leave them alone!" Gibbs said leaving to get two Caf-Pow's.

When Abby and Kloe got to the lab, Kloe burst out in tears. "Kloe it is ok, it is not your fault." Abby said trying to calm her down.

"Yes, it is. Everything is my fault. Nothing I do is right. That is why I went to live with my brother. I should have protected him, just like he protected me." Kloe said. She had stopped crying and now just looked sadly at the ground.

"Hey Abs thought you and Kloe could use these." Gibbs said walking in with two Caf-Pow's.

"What is it?" Kloe asked taking a sip. She was surprised that she enjoyed it.

"It is a Caf-Pow! Thanks Gibbs," Abby said.

"Abby can I talk to Kloe alone for a minute?" Gibbs asked taking Kloe into Abby's office.

"Yeah sure," Abby said to Gibbs as she left the room. She would find Ziva.

"Kloe, why didn't you tell us about your parents?" Gibbs said calmly.

"They threatened that if I told anyone they would kill me or my brother," Kloe said trying to look down but Gibbs had it so she was looking straight at him.

"You can't keep anymore secrets, ok?" Gibbs asked. When she nodded he continued, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"When you guys came in there was a knife missing for the knife place and the dishwasher was little bit opened. In case you didn't notice that." Kloe said hoping to be helpful.

"Thanks Kloe." Gibbs said walking out of the lab as Abby walked in.

"Duck, was Max Anderson killed with a knife?" Gibbs said walking into Autopsy.

"Yes, it was a big knife also," Ducky said.

"Ok. I need you to look at someone Duck. Max's little sister Kloe is upstairs and I was wondering if you could talk to her and make sure she is alright."

"Sure, but I am no therapist."

"I know. But she is going to have to meet you sometime anyway. She is up in Abby's lab." Gibbs said turning and walking out the door.

"Hello Abigail, I heard we have a little girl in here."Ducky said walking up to Abby.

"Yep, right this way." Abby said leading Ducky into her office. "Kloe this is Ducky. Ducky this is Kloe."

"Nice to meet you Ducky," Kloe said reaching out to shake hands. She learned to trust everyone that worked for NCIS.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, my dear. Now tell me how old are you?" Duck asked Kloe.

"I am nine."

"Really. That's cool. When was your birthday?" Ducky asked.

Kloe looked down again sadly and replied, "Today."

Ducky and Abby looked in shock over the girl they had just met. This was a horrible birthday present for a nine year olds birthday. This was a horrible present for any birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

Gibbs thought he should calm down before going to face the parents. He hated people who treat their kids that way. He wanted to rip their heads off. Getting up from his desk he told Ziva to meet Kloe then he went to talk to the parents. He got to interrogation one and threw the door open. "I will send you to jail for a very long time for the abuse that little girl has had to suffer with. And I will make sure it is a living hell for you!"

"I didn't do anything!" Yelled Mr. Anderson standing up.

"Sit down and shut up! I don't care what you have to say!" Gibbs said. He wanted Mr. Anderson to know he didn't like the way he treated Kloe.

"NO, SHE IS MY KID AND I WILL TREAT HER HOWEVER I WANT TO!" Mr. Anderson was now yelling at the top of his lungs. He was used to people backing down when he did that, but Gibbs was not falling for it.

"No, you can't treat her the way you want to! You are supposed to give her a good life. After this she is going to go to a good family. You will never see her again." Gibbs said getting up from his seat and leaving the room. He couldn't be in the same room as him anymore.

Ducky was done with making sure Kloe was ok. He went out of the office to talk to Abby. "She may have some PTSD, but other than that she a normal 9 year old. Living with her brother when he was home was definitely good for her. She has scars on her arms but she will be fine if she goes to a good family."

"Ducky, I was thinking of adopting her. As long as everyone agrees and if not I will find her a good home." Abby said.

"Hey, Abby," Ziva said entering the lab. "What are you talking about? Gibbs told me to come down and meet the kid."

"Yeah, I want to ask you a question first. Do you think it would be a good idea to adopt Kloe? She needs a good family." Abby wanted to make sure it would be a good idea.

"Let me meet the kid first," Ziva said when Abby was done talking.

"Ok. Come with me." Abby said leading Ziva to her office, "Kloe, this is Ziva David, she is another person on this team."

"Hi, Kloe," Ziva said walking up to Kloe, "How are you?"

"Hi, I am good, thank you. How are you?" Kloe said shaking Ziva's hand.

"I am good, thank you. What are you doing on the computer?"

"Abby put on Mahjong, it is my favorite game. My brother and I would play it all the time." Kloe said as Abby walked out of the office. Kloe and Ziva kept talking as Gibbs walked into the lab.

"Hey, Abs, I have another piece of evidence for you. It may be the murder weapon. It was found right where Kloe said it might be." Gibbs said handing Abby the knife. "Duck, is the kid ok?"

"Yes, she is fine. She will always have those memories and she will have nightmares, but she will be fine over time." Ducky said to Gibbs, "Now, I should get back to autopsy." With that he left the room.

"Gibbs, I was thinking about adopting Kloe. She needs a good family. I have an extra bedroom." Abby said. She wanted to make sure with Gibbs that it was ok.

"Of course, Abs, just as long as she didn't kill her brother and we get her away from her parents. How is Ziva doing with her?"

"Great, she gets along with everyone!" Abby was very happy.

"That's good. Try to get fingerprints. The dishwasher did not run, it was supposed to, but lucky for us all they did was rinse off the blade in the sink. Now I have to go talk to the mother." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

"Good luck," she called after him.

"When are we leaving?" Mrs. Anderson asked as Gibbs walked in.

"I don't. You will have to ask someone who knows the length of a jail sentence for child abuse." Gibbs said. He was not going to make this easy for her or her husband. He was going to get Kloe away from her parents as soon as possible.

"You have no proof that I abuse my child." She said with a smirk on her face. She was surprised by what Gibbs said next.

"Actually, we do. When you were yelling at Kloe, it was all caught on tape. And when I get you and your husband for murdering your son you will never see Kloe again."

"I didn't kill Max. Why would I? He was a good kid. I loved him."

"So you loved Max, but you didn't love Kloe?" Gibbs could not believe his ears.

"Max always did as told. The kid she always wanted to play with dolls and wanted to have fun. If me and my husband can't have fun, or her brother, why should she?"

"Tony where is Gibbs?" Abby said running into the viewing room of interrogation one.

"He is in interrogation two, with the mother. Why?" Tony asked following Abby.

"I made a breakthrough! The father and the mother both did it! The fathers fingerprint was found in blood at the bottom of the handle and the mother's blood was found on the blade! When she was cleaning it she cut herself," Abby said as they walked into the viewing room for interrogation two.

"Tim go watch the father." Tony said. Tony and Abby watched for a minute.

Tony was fine until he heard the mother say, "Max always did as told. The kid she always wanted to play with dolls and wanted to have fun. If me and my husband can't have fun, or Max, why should she?" After he heard that he ran into interrogation two.

"SHE IS A CHILD, SHE SHOULD HAVE FUN. THAT IS WHAT BEING A KID IS ALL ABOUT!" Tony yelled at the mother. "WHY DID YOU EVEN HAVE ANOTHER KID IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ONE?"

Gibbs decided to get up and lead Tony out into the hallway, "Tony calm down. I will make sure she never see's Kloe again."

"Gibbs, the parents killed Max. Look at the mothers hands she should have a cut on one of them." Abby said coming out.

"Thanks Abby." Gibbs said, then to Tony he said, "I promise you I will make sure they suffer!" he then went back into the interrogation room.

Tony and Abby went back into the viewing room just as Gibbs sat down. "Tony, I am going to try to adopt Kloe. Give her a new life. Make sure she has a better childhood than she has had so far. You think it would be a good idea?" Abby asked.

"Of course, she needs a better family." Tony said, "Now let's watch the show!"

"Show me your hands." Gibbs said.

"No, I don't have to." Mrs. Anderson said keeping her hands close to her, and keeping them closed.

"Why did you kill your son? We have evidence that proves it. You didn't run the dishwasher."

"He wanted to tell someone about us, about how we treated Kloe, I couldn't let that happen now could I. It was his own fault!" She said. Then she realized what she did, "I killed him. I killed my son, he was the best kid ever, but he tried to protect that brat sister of his. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, well, hope you enjoy jail. Don't worry though your husband will be there with you. Although you know the people who get raped the most in jail are child abusers." Gibbs said getting up and leaving. Mrs. Anderson stared after him in shock.

Later that day after the Andersons had been arrested Abby started filling out the adoption papers. Kloe Anderson was now going to be known as Kloe Sciuto. She was now free to be a kid. Kloe started calling them Uncle Gibbs, Uncle Tony, Uncle Tim, and Aunt Ziva. She still called Abby, Abby though. Abby was hoping to make a breakthrough on Halloween when they would go trick or treating.

_**Author's Note: I will post one more chapter on this story about Halloween, then I might start a series about Kloe's new life. Please review and let me know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

The next week was the best week of Kloe's life. Abby had registered her in a new school and had bought her new clothes and some toys. Abby took Kloe to the Halloween store to get a costume, where Kloe decided to be Tinker Bell. It was now the day before Halloween.

"Tomorrow is Monday. Do I get to wear my costume to school tomorrow?" Kloe asked Abby at breakfast.

"Yep, that is the best thing about elementary schools." Abby was happy for her new daughter. This would be her first Halloween that she would actually get to be a kid and not some person stuck in her room being abused.

"Do you have to work today?" Kloe asked. Abby had been given a week off and Kloe wanted to see the lab again.

"Not unless we have a case. How about I ask Tony to come over?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. He knows all the best movies." Kloe said. Abby knew that Kloe was always going to have those memories of her real parents and that she may never speak loud, but Abby didn't care. She was just happy to help Kloe.

"Ok. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed while I call him."

"Ok, tell him I said hi," Kloe said getting up and leaving the room.

When Kloe left Abby called Tony, "Hi, Tony, can you come over tonight?"

"_Sure Abby, I would love to!"_ Tony said into the phone.

"Ok, see you around eight o'clock. Bye." Abby hung up the phone as Kloe came down.

"Abby?" Kloe asked quietly. She had a question she really wanted to ask.

"Yeah Kloe?"

"Um… well… my parents are never coming back, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Abby could already guess what Kloe wanted to ask. She wanted Kloe to ask this question. It would mean that they made progress.

"Um…can I call you my mom instead of Abby?" Kloe asked looking at Abby hopefully.

"Of course, you are my daughter now." Abby said. She was very happy that Kloe finally asked. She loved Kloe with all her heart.

"Cool. That makes me happy." Kloe said wanting to walk up and give her new mom a hug but she was scared that she would be rejected. Abby could tell that her daughter was nervous, so she went up to her and gave her an Abby hug.

For the next few hours Abby and Kloe played board games. The last game they played was Sorry.

Kloe had just knocked Abby's player away. "Sorry," she said. She didn't mean to do that.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Kloe, it is how the game is played."

"Oh, I guess you're right. I have never played before. I wasn't allowed to." Kloe said. Whenever she spoke of her past Kloe got sad. Her life had been filled with nothing but misery.

"Yeah, well now you are. Come on lets finished so we can make some food," Abby said. They finished the game a few minutes before Tony. They didn't have time to make dinner.

"Hi, Tony!" Abby said opening the door, "We forgot to make food."

"Don't worry, Abs, I brought two types of pizza. A Supreme and a Hawaiian. I thought I should give Kloe a chance to try both." Tony said back to Abby.

"Yeah, she has never had pizza before." Abby said taking the boxes of pizza.

"Where is Kloe?"

"Setting the table so we can eat there."

"Really, I was hoping to watch a movie with Kloe that is on tonight. Don't worry it is for kids!"

"I don't know, Kloe has school tomorrow and then we have to get her ready to go trick-or-treating." Abby said leading Tony into the kitchen.

"Hi, Kloe. If you stay up until 9:45 will you be tired tomorrow?" Tony said when he saw Kloe.

"I don't know. I am supposed to go to bed at nine. I don't think I should stay up that late." Kloe said. "Why?"

"There is this movie on tonight called Scary Godmother and I thought you would like it." Tony said going up to Kloe slowly. She still flinched if there were any sudden movements.

"Never heard of it. I wasn't allowed to watch TV." Kloe said. She was not allowed to do a lot of stuff that other kids got to do.

"It's is a good movie for a child your age."

"Mom, what do you think?" Kloe said.

Abby smiled, "Sure, but if you are tiered tomorrow blame Uncle Tony." Abby said to Kloe.

"Will do!" Kloe said grabbing some pizza after Tony grabbed some. They ate in the living room where they watched the first half before Kloe fell asleep on her mother's lap.

"Here let me help, Abs." Tony said picking up the sleepy nine year old. He took her upstairs and put her in bed.

"Thanks Tony. I think you are her favorite!" Abby said leading tony to the door.

"I think she likes you more, Abs. Why was I the only one here?" He noticed no one else was there and he was suspicious.

"I wanted her to see a Halloween movie and I knew you would know which one is the best for her." Abby explained.

"Yeah, well bye." Tony said leaving.

"Bye," Abby said closing the door and going up to bed.

"Kloe wake up. We have to get you into your costume!" Abby said the next morning. It took about an hour for them to get ready. Abby put Kloe's blonde hair up. "You could be Tinker Bell's twin," Abby said look at Kloe.

"Thanks Mom," Kloe told Abby. "We have to go now or I will be late!" The both ran out the door barley making it in time. "Bye mom, see you tonight."

"Bye Kloe, have a good day."Abby said driving off. She got home when her cell phone rang.

"_Abby, it's Gibbs, we need you to come into day."_ Gibbs said to Abby over the phone.

"Gibbs, I can't! I am taking Kloe trick-or-treating tonight!" Abby promised Kloe she would take her. "It is her first real Halloween."

"_I know Abby, and if anything she can go trick-or-treating around the NCIS building." _

"Gibbs! I can't! Kloe has been hurt enough! I will not break my promise!" Abby really didn't want to break her promise.

"_At least come in until she gets out of school and then come back when you are done. She can sleep in your office tonight."_

"Fine, but if she feels hurt it is your fault."

"_I can live with that Abby."_ Gibbs said hanging up the phone.

"Great! Now what am I going to do?" Abby said talking to herself. She went to NCIS to help and at three o'clock went to pick up Kloe.

"Mom, everyone loved my costume! Thanks for buying it for me!" Kloe said getting into the backseat. Abby wouldn't let her sit up front.

"I am glad Kloe. Kloe, I have to go into work for a couple hours tonight after we are done trick-ot-treating." Abby said waiting for her daughter to respond.

"Ok, that's fine, I guess." Kloe knew there was a chance Abby would have to work, but she didn't think it would actually happen.

"We will still go trick-or treating, ok Kloe?" Abby wanted to make sure Kloe heard her.

"Yeah," Kloe said. She was happy that she would still be able to go trick-or-treating. Abby and Kloe waited until eight to go. They went all around the neighborhood for about an hour and a half and then went to NCIS when Kloe got even more candy. After she was done, she sat at Abby's desk looking at the progress of her first real Halloween before she fell asleep.

After about three hours, Abby finished and she took Kloe and her candy home and put her to bed. Then going to bed herself, looking forward to another day. Of course, she couldn't sleep because Gibbs brought her Caf-Pows throughout the night.

Author's note: Please review! Anybody can!


End file.
